


Death of Me

by Wheresfury (SarahPaulsonisSupreme)



Series: Some Like it Rough [2]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Butt Plugs, Choking, Cruelty, Daddy Kink, Degradation, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Ejaculating Dildo, F/F, Face Slapping, Forced Voyeurism, Humiliation, Mommy Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Roughness, Semi-Public Sex, Some angst, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Strapping, Vaginal Fingering, Verbal Humiliation, spitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-10 03:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20128669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahPaulsonisSupreme/pseuds/Wheresfury
Summary: You’re finally ready to make things more serious with a co worker, thinking you’d never see the mysterious Natalia Romanova ever again. You couldn’t be more wrong.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I couldn’t wait to finish the whole thing so I’ve decided to split it up for you guys. I will start writing the next part most likely tonight and there could actually be 3 parts to this, possibly 👀 anyways hope y’all enjoy!!

You sit back in your chair at your office. You’re a consultant to companies who are going under, you try your best to give them the advice they need to keep afloat. You chew on the tip of your pen as you squeeze your thighs together. It’s been three months since you slept with Natalia, the killer, and you cannot get her out of your head. To ease the ache you would sometimes sleep with your coworker, Carol. She was sweet and funny and pretty damn good in bed. Just not _ as good _ as a certain red headed killer. She couldn’t be harsh with you even after you asked, it just wasn’t in her nature and you could respect that. You cross your legs and continue to chew out your frustrations on the pen in your hand.

“Need some release, babe?” You drop your pen onto your desk and sit up straight. You look at Carol sheepishly. She walks over to you, smirking and hands you the file she was working on. You clear your throat.

“Thank you, Carol. That will be all.” You blush as she raises her brow. She leans in closer to you and brushes her lips with yours.

“Are we still on for tonight?” You nod your head in a sign of agreement as she closes the gap and kisses you deeply. You moaned into the kiss and leaned closer to her trying to deepen it. She pulls away and gives you a wink. 

“We can continue this later, baby girl.” You’re sure your face is as red as a beet. You want her head between your legs right now. If only you weren’t at work. You sigh as she walks away and turn to your computer. You look at the clock and see you only have half an hour left. You decide to open google and research Natalia. This isn’t the first time and just like every time before you get nothing. Only the articles about her wanted status and all the gruesome murders she has committed. Absolutely nothing about _ who _ she is only what she is, a killer. You bite your lip at the wanted picture, the only picture of her you could find. She’s very secretive and impossible to find. Obviously if you were a serial killer you wouldn’t _ want _ to be found. You shake your head and exit out of your computer. You need to stop obsessing over this woman, who you will most likely _ never _ see again. You have a good thing going with Carol, why mess that up for someone you shouldn’t even be with. I mean it’s obvious she wanted nothing to do with you after she left you without a word. She didn’t kill you though so that must be _ something _ right? You look at the clock again and realize only ten minutes have gone by. You huff and get up to grab your things to leave early. You stop by Carol’s office on the way out and lean against the door frame. She looks up at you curiously. You decided to throw away any caution to the wind and see if Carol wants a more stable relationship.

“Uh… Carol… do you maybe want to make tonight a date instead?” Her eyes widen and she jumps up and makes her way towards you placing her hands on your shoulders.

“Do you really mean that, Y/N?” You nod and smile at the excitement on her beautiful face. 

“Of course, Carol.” She still looks a little skeptical. 

“Are you absolutely sure? I thought you just wanted you know… to have fun.” You sigh and look into her chocolate colored eyes.

“I know, Carol but I’ve been thinking maybe we should try, you know?” She brings you into a hug and squeezes tight.

“I would love that, Y/N.” You smile wide and hug her back circling your arms around her waist. After a good while you both pull away reluctantly. She gives you a soft kiss on the lips.

“I’ll pick you up at 7?” 

“Sounds perfect.” You give her one last kiss on the lips and turn to leave, not without receiving a slap on the ass from Carol. As you make your way down to your car you feel as if someone is watching you. You look around trying to see if you can tell if someone is even looking at you. You shake your head at the mere thought someone would be interested enough to. You get into your car and start the drive home. You turn on the radio to fill the silence with some nice music. As you come up to a red light an all black motorcycle pulls up next to you. You turn to check the motorcycle out and it stuns you to see a woman on the bike. You cannot see her face due to the blacked out helmet and you wish you could. Your eyes widen as the helmet turns to face you. Your eyes snap back to the light, your hands tightening on the steering wheel. You can still see them turned towards you and you gulp. You get a very familiar feeling and are unable to make it out. The light turns green and the motorcyclist speeds off leaving you in a cloud of smoke. You shake you head and slowly make your way home. You pull into your driveway and notice that same motorcycle parked next door. You thought your neighbors were on vacation, maybe they rent it out whenever they are gone. You turn off your car and grab your briefcase from the passenger seat. You make your way to the front of your house and pause. Your door was unlocked. You were _ positive _ you locked it this morning, you always double check. You debate whether or not you should go in. _ Fuck. _ Now you wish you had some sort of defense other than your keys. You slowly turn the door knob and tip toe in to your home. You turn around and close the door quietly. As you make your way to the kitchen to get a knife the room light turns on.

“Cheating on me, kitten?” You stand still, shocked. _ Oh my god. It’s her. _You gulp and slowly turn around. You nearly fall over when you see her leaning against the wall, arms crossed with one leg against the wall. She looked just as gorgeous as you remembered. She wore a brown jacket this time with a black tank top and black jeans with boots to match. Her hair has grown out as well, a little past her shoulders. She smirked darkly. 

“_ On your knees. _” You immediately comply with her demand, dropping to your knees in the middle of your living room floor. She sauntered over to you slowly, taking the sight of you in. 

“Well, kitten? What do you have to say for yourself?” You blink rapidly trying to remember what she asked you. Then it dawns on you.

“I’m not cheating on you, Mommy. I mean _ we’re not dating.” _ She clicks her tongue and cups your jaw making you look up at her. 

“I told you that you were mine and I would keep you around. Did I not, kitten?” You shake your head confused and she tightens her hold on your jaw.

“You just left, I thought it was a one night thing. Also you don’t own me, I’m my own damn person.” She releases your jaw and flicks you on the forehead. You look at her appalled and get up off your knees. She looks at you with a penetrating glare.

“Get back on your knees, where you belong, slut.” You glare back at her.

“No _ fucking way. _ I have to get ready for my _ date _ tonight. You don’t own me, Natalia.” Her face makes a visible twitch, her eyes widen slightly. She looks truly shocked at your knowledge of her name. 

“How do you know my name, kitten?” She asks coolly making a shiver run down your spine. You clear your throat and roll your eyes at her. She grabs your neck in her left hand and slams your back into the wall of your living room. You hands try to hit her anywhere they can reach. 

“Stop it, you bitch. _ How do you know my name?” _She punctuated each word by slamming you into the wall every time. You grunt at the rough treatment.

“Your wanted picture was on the back of a newspaper. Your killing spree had not gone unnoticed. How have you not been arrested yet?” Her face becomes stoic once more as she grins a callous smirk. 

“Why kitten, I’m _ the best _ money could buy. I’ll never get caught.” 

“What are you a prostitute?” You say, just to piss her off. Her smirk still firmly on her lips she pulls you in the direction of your kitchen. She slams you into your kitchen table before roughly turning you around, bending you over the surface.

“_ Fuck. _ What are you _ doing? _” 

“_ Shut the fuck up, slut.” _ She brings a hand down on your blue jean covered ass. You jump at the slap, not expecting it. She rubs her hands all over your ass squeezing here and there.

“You see, kitten. I’m a spy who specializes in taking out a target-”

“So you’re an assassin. Why didn’t you just say so? Why use so many _ fucking _words. I don’t have the time.” She growls at your interruption. Your eyes widen as she reaches underneath you to unbutton your jeans.

“What the _ fuck, Natalia!” _ She tugs your jeans and underwear down to your knees. She starts raining down spanks on your ass.

“You _ fucking brat _ . That is _ not _ what you’re supposed to call me. You’re already in so much trouble for _ fucking _ someone else. Someone other than me touched this cunt. _ My cunt. _” You start to cry as she continues to spank you harder with every word leaving her mouth. 

“_ Mommy, please! I’m sorry!” _ You cry out as she spanks you in quick succession.

“Whose ass is this, kitten?”

“Yours, Mommy!”

“Whose dripping cunt is this?” She asks cupping your soaked folds. You moan at the intrusive touch. 

“_ Fuck. _ It’s yours, Mommy. _ All yours!” _ She hums and brings her palm down hard on your pulsating cunt.

“If it’s _ mine, _ why did you let that cunt _ fuck you? _ You’re such a desperate little slut you’d go to the first bitch who’d fuck you? Spread your legs for her? _ Pathetic. _Do I need to get rid of her for you?” You start to panic, not wanting her to kill Carol.

“_ No, please. _ Not Carol, Mommy. _ Please don’t hurt her.” _

_ “ _ Oh don’t worry, kitten. I won’t be the one hurting her. _ You will. _” You hesitate in speaking. 

“What- what do you mean, me?” She slowly strokes your folds as she speaks.

“What I _ mean _ is that you, kitten, will break poor little Carol’s heart. I want you to make her _ cry, _baby doll.” You shake your head as best you can in your position.

“No I will _ not. _She means too much to me. I won’t do it, Natalia.” She growls and brings a hand down hard on your sore ass. 

“Don’t _ fucking disrespect me, bitch. _ You will do it otherwise I’ll _ fucking kill her. _ Do you understand?” Each word punctuated with a slap on the ass. Tears are running down your face at her words. 

“_ Mommy, please. Please don’t make me.” _You sound absolutely shattered at the mere thought of hurting Carol. She hums and rubs her hands over your ass and thighs.

“It’s your own fault, kitten. You shouldn’t have _ fucked _ someone else, you slut.” You roll your eyes at her possessiveness. Her hands grab your ass and squeeze, her nails digging into the soft flesh of your ass. You release a scream at the pain, the burn of her nails against your sore cheeks. 

“_ Never roll your eyes at me, kitten.” _ She releases your ass and steps back. You move to get up when she speaks.

“Stay still, kitten. I’m not done with you yet.” You hear her leave and then return seconds later. You jump as her hand comes into contact with your pussy. 

“You're _ dripping, _ kitten. _ Fuck. _You love this, don’t you, kitten?” You whimper as she pulls on your dripping folds. 

“_ Fuck. Yes, Mommy. I-I love it.” _She hums and slowly pushes in two of her fingers. You moan at the sensation. She fingers your pussy for a while before she pulls out. You’re about to groan when you feel an object at the entrance of your pussy. You gasp as she starts to push a dildo into your soaked cunt.

“That’s right, kitten, take Mommy’s toy.” She thrusts the toy in and out a few times before leaving it in all the way. Your hands grip the end of the table, turning white at the pleasure.

“Where is your lube, kitten?” Your head makes a visible tilt in question.

“Why-Why do you need to know that?” She slaps your reddened ass making you jump.

“Don’t question me, kitten. Now unless you want to take this butt plug with no lube I would say something. For your ass’s sake.” Your eyes widen at her suggestion. You’ve never fooled around with _ that. _You clear your throat and take a deep breath.

“Listen, Natalia. I’ve _ never _ done anything like that before. So I’m going to say no but thanks anyway.” You hear her laugh as she pinches you on the ass. You squeal as she steps away into your room. You look back as best you can in your position.

“Where are you going?!” You hear her rifling around in your drawers and tossing things around. You huff and lay back down waiting for the inevitable. You’re almost asleep when you feel a cold water like texture on your ass. Your eyes widen as you feel her rubbing the lube on your asshole.

“That’s a good girl, kitten. Took me a while to find it. You have a lot of cleaning to do later. You’ll be cleaning stuffed with my toys, baby doll.” Your eyes roll back as she slowly enters one of her fingers into your asshole.

“Such a good girl. I’ll go nice and slow for you, kitten. You’re doing so well so far.” You moan as she slowly thrust her finger in and out. The sensation was odd at first but now it’s becoming quite pleasurable. You feel her add a second finger and you almost lose your mind at the pleasure. 

“Mommy, please. Please may I cum?” She stops thrusting holding her fingers deep inside you.

“You’re that much of a slut you’re ready to cum already? So desperate and wet from getting your ass _ fingered _ ? Such a _ dirty whore. _ No you _ may not _ cum. You’re not even _ close _ to being allowed to cum. You’re in for a _ long night, kitten _ .” You cry out as she pulls her fingers out of you before choking on a moan as you feel the plug enter your ass. You feel utterly full and stuffed to the point you can barely _ think _ of anything else. She pulls up your underwear and jeans and gives you a tap on the ass. 

“Up, kitten,” You get up and turn around feeling light headed “how are you feeling?” 

“Stuffed like a thanksgiving turkey.” You see the faintest smile on her lips at your answer. She clears her throat and takes a step back.

“Good now, go get ready for your date.” You look at her incredulously.

“I’m _ not going _ .” She looks at you darkly and you start to sweat. You shakily smile and awkwardly giggle and point towards your room before quickly walking into it and shutting the door. You lean against the door trying to catch your breath. All you can feel is how full you are and how you wish you could rub one out but there is an assassin on the other side who will _ know. _ You shakily get ready for your doomed date with Carol. You don’t know if you can go through with it but you _ have _to or she will kill her. You want to call it a bluff but you know she’s serious. You look in your mirror one last time, your skin slightly glistening from sweat, both out of fear and arousal. You take a deep breath and smooth out some wrinkles in your dress before stepping out into the living room.

“What a tease, kitten. You’re going to break Carol looking like that? You’re more sadistic then I thought you’d be. I admire that, kitten.” You frown at her as you rethink your outfit. Maybe you should dress down make it seem like you don’t care, even though you care too damn much. 

“What exactly is it that you want me to do?” She makes her way towards you and brings a hand up to grab onto the back of your neck pulling you closer. Your breath hitches as your lips hover near hers. You feel her breath on your lips and you whimper, she has yet to kiss you at all and you’re dying to know if they are as soft as they seem.

“You want me to kiss you, kitten?” You nod in acknowledgement and you feel her hand squeeze the back of your neck.

“Please, Mommy. I want to kiss you _ so bad! _” She smirks and blows air onto your lips making you shiver.

“I’ll kiss you, kitten. _ If _ you do _ everything _ I tell you to do tonight. _ No questions asked _. Am I making myself clear, slut?” You blink rapidly as the realization of what’s going to happen hits you. You’re nervous as to what she will make you do to hurt Carol. You squeeze your eyes shut as you imagine Carol's face, tears streaming down, red with hurt. It pains you to do this but dammit if you didn't like it a little bit besides you'll make it up to Carol one day. You reopen your eyes and meet her green ones.

“Yes, Mommy. _ Perfectly clear _ .” Her smirk turns dark as you grow pale. _ Well fuck. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Here’s part 2! I hope y’all enjoy! I kind of went a bit crazy with it and couldn’t stop writing. I almost rewrote it but I kind of like how it ended up. It’s kind of crazy and maybe too much idk. Let me know what y'all think. Forgot to mention this last time but the title is inspired by the song Death of Me by Pvris (It’s amazing as per usual with them.)

You wait nervously by the door to your home, pacing the length of its threshold. Every step you take you have to hold back moans from being so full. You don’t know how you’re going to pass as _normal_ on this date. As you continue to pace you bring a hand up to your left ear where a small earpiece rests gently. This is how she is to communicate with you. You grow more nervous as to_ what_ she will make you do or say. Your hands come up to rub at each other, needing _something_ to do.

_“Get ready, kitten. Here she comes.”_ You jump a little, not yet used to how loud she is through the earpiece. You grasp the doorknob and rip open your door just as Carol raised a hand to knock.

“Carol! Hi, how are you?!” She raises a brow at your enthusiasm.

“You okay there, baby girl?” She passes the threshold into your home and wraps her arms around your waist. You forget for a minute why this shouldn’t be happening and lean in to her touch. She leans in to kiss you when her voice stops you.

_“You know better, kitten. She gets no pleasure from you. Otherwise it will be taken out on you.”_ You gulp and turn your head away from her so her lips land on your cheek. She pouts at this and pulls away.

“Are you sure you’re okay? If you’re having second thoughts about us that’s okay too. We have all the time in the world, baby.” You whimper at her sweetness and close your eyes wishing you were in any other situation right now.

_“I'm a good shot, kitten. Don’t test my patience. Answer her now.”_ You quickly open your eyes and place your hand on her forearm, giving her your best reassuring smile.

“No, Carol. I’m more than okay with _this, with us._ I’m sorry it’s taken me so long to get on the same page. It’s just um I kinda want to start over? If that makes since?” She nods in understanding and grabs your hand that was on her arm intertwining your fingers together.

“So _that’s_ why you wouldn’t let me kiss you. It’s okay, baby girl. I respect that and I’m more than willing to woo you again.” She says wiggling her eyebrows whilst smirking. You giggle and pull her outside, locking your door. As she opens her passenger door for you out of the corner of your eye you see Natalia on her motorcycle. You get in and she pulls your seatbelt out for you handing it to you. She leans down and kisses you on the cheek before shutting your door and making her way around to the drivers side. You release a heavy sigh.

“I hope kisses on the cheek are okay?” You smile at her thoughtfulness.

“Of course it’s okay, Carol.” She smiles back at you and starts the drive to the restaurant. You lose yourself staring at her the entire drive, halfway through she places her hand on your thigh. You’re playing with her fingers that are on your thigh lost in your thoughts.

_“I want you to call her by the name you use for her in bed. All night. I’m sure you call her something isn’t that right, slut?”_ You cough, letting her know you heard her and sink further into your seat. Carol squeezes your thigh.

“You okay, baby girl? We are almost there.” You sigh and close your eyes at what you were about to say._ Fuck. _You knew she was doing this on purpose. She heard you say you wanted to start over with Carol.

_“You heard her, **baby girl.**”_ You grimace as you hear Natalia call you by Carol’s nickname. You hated it coming from her, only Carol could call you that. You open your eyes and turn over towards Carol, her hand slipping in between your thighs now.

“I’m better than okay, Daddy. I’m with you aren’t I?” She looks over at you in shock as her hand squeezes your thigh harder. She quickly looks back to the road and takes her hand off your thigh.

_“**Daddy? Really? **That’s what you call her? What a pathetic little whore you are, kitten.”_ You bite your lip at her words trying not to whimper out loud.

“You know for wanting to start over and taking things slow, calling me that is_ not _helping.”

“I’m sorry, Daddy. I _love_ calling you that, I just can’t help that it slips out.” You look at her innocently as you hear Natalia laughing in your ear.

_“That’s my good little slut, such a **fucking tease.** Keep it up, kitten.”_ You hear Carol let out a grunt as she pulls into the parking lot of a fancy Italian restaurant. She turns towards you after turning the car off.

“If you keep that up, Y/N, I _will_ take you to the bathroom and_ fuck your brains out._” Your breath hitches as you squirm and you’re reminded of the fact you’re stuffed with Natalia’s toys. Carol never really talks like that, it surprises you.

_“Hm that’s an idea, kitten.”_ Okay now you’re panicking. Carol sees the panic on your face and immediately relaxes her own.

“I’m sorry, Y/N. I didn’t mean to freak you out like that. I’ll be on my best behavior, I promise! You can keep calling me Daddy, I don’t mind, love.” You release a shaky laugh.

“You’re the absolute best, Daddy.” She smiles at you then jumps out of the car running to your side, opening your door. She holds out her arm to you and your wrap your hand around her bicep as she leads you into the restaurant. She opens the door letting you walk in first detaching from you for only a second before you’re grasping for her again. She chuckles as she makes her way to the hostess letting them know of her reservation. The waiter leads you to a table near the back, in a corner, away from prying eyes. Carol pulls out your chair for you and pushes you in. You smile at her gentlewoman ways. The waiter handed her a drink list and walked away.

“So, Y/N what are you in the mood to drink tonight. Red or white?”

_“No drinking. She may but not you, kitten.”_ You pout at her order. You were hoping you could drink till you pass out.

“Actually, Daddy, I’m not in the mood to drink tonight. You can if you like.”

“That wouldn’t be fair to you, babe. I’m fine with no drinking tonight.” You smile softly at her before picking up your menu. You both silently peruse the menu before deciding on sharing one of their specialty pizzas. After the waiter takes your menus you almost spat out the water you just drank. Not even five feet away sat Natalia, a glass of red wine in her hand, staring at you. You turn red and look away hearing Carol ask you something.

“I’m sorry, what did you just say?” She smiles and releases a cute little laugh at your aloofness.

“I asked you why you decided to give us a shot.” You look down at the table cloth picking at some loose string you saw. You glance up and see Natalia with a brow raised awaiting your answer. Your eyes meet Carol’s and your breath caught in your throat. _Fuck she is so beautiful._

“Well as you know I had someone before us and I just thought it was time to move on, you know? Why stay hung up on someone who couldn’t give two shits about you? I mean you, _god you are amazing_. I never thought I would be so lucky to have found someone like you. You know I just hope I don’t end up breaking your heart and I apologize in advance if I ever do.” Carol leans closer to you and grabs your hand that was on top of the table intertwining your fingers.

“You’re the sweetest, Y/N. I mean really I’m the lucky one here. You could never break my heart, baby.” Your eyes start to tear up at her look of absolute trust and devotion. _God do you feel awful._

_“Excuse yourself to the bathroom, kitten.”_ You clear your throat and wipe at the tears before they could fall down your face.

“I need to use the ladies room real quick. I’ll be right back, okay?” She nods her head in acknowledgement and sits back in her chair, watching you walk quickly to the bathroom. The minute you walk into the bathroom she pulls you into a stall at the very end of the room.

_“Knees.”_ You drop down to your knees in the crowded stall and look up at her with teary eyes. She brings a hand to your hair and slowly strokes her fingers through your hair.

“That was some cute shit you said out there, kitten. So cruel of you to say that to her, getting her hopes up like that. Too bad it will never happen.” She pulls your hair back making your head tilt up further. She begins unbuttoning her jeans getting to the zipper before stopping.

“Come on, slut, get to work.” You bring your hands up and finish unzipping her jeans and pulling them down to her knees followed by her underwear. Your eyes widen and you gasp as an eight inch dildo slaps you in the face. She releases your hair and you see her pull out a black ball connected to a pipe from her pocket and holding it in her hand.

“Open wide, kitten.” You open your mouth sticking out your tongue. She taps the fake cock on your tongue before shoving a few inches into your mouth. You groan at the feeling and take in a few more once you adjust to the strap. She grabs your hair in her free hand and thrusts the strap to the hilt. Your throat relaxes as she pulls out and slams back in.

“That’s it, bitch. Take Mommy’s cock, take it all. _Fuck._” She starts to consistently fuck your face with deep sharp thrusts. You moan at the rough treatment, it’s been too long since your face has been thoroughly fucked. Tears start streaming down your face at the roughness as you are unable to hold them back anymore.

“That’s it, kitten. Cry like the little bitch you are. You’re going to ruin your makeup, kitten. _Fuck, that’s it._” She thrusts till she’s all the way in and holds you there. She lifts up the hand that’s holding the ball and brings it up to your blurry eyes.

“I’m going to cum down your throat, kitten. I want you to swallow_ every last drop_. Anything you don’t swallow you will end up wearing.” You’re confused as to what she could mean. It’s not a real cock so she can’t cum for real. She pulls out halfway and squeezes the ball. Your eyes widen as you feel a thick watery substance enter your mouth. You try to pull away but her hand in your hair stops you.

“Swallow my cum, slut.” You whimper as best you can with a mouth full of fake cum. You start to swallow as much as possible with her cock in your mouth. By the time you were done your belly felt so full. She pulls out of your mouth and a drop of the stuff lands on the dress you were wearing, right on your chest. _Oh fuck_. You go to scoop it up with your hand when she slaps it away.

“Tsk tsk, kitten. What did I say?” You pout as you wait patiently for your next order. She pulls up her pants and tucks in her strap before she even looks at you. She cups your face in her hand and traces your lips with her thumb.

“Fuck, kitten. Your face has been used hasn’t it? I can’t wait to see what you tell that bitch what happened here. Open up, tongue out.” You do as she says and stick your tongue out as far as you possibly could. She uses her thumb to hold your chin down as she spits right into your mouth, some landing on your eyelid. You shiver at the cool sensation before it grows warm from your skin.

“Swallow, slut.” You bring your tongue back in and swallow her essence, moaning at the taste of her favored red wine. She wipes some of the leftover spit off of your eyelid so you could open it fully. She then grabs your hair and pulls you up. She lets go of your hair as you go to wipe away your makeup stained cheeks. She smacks your hand away before bringing hers back up to slap you harshly across the face. You cry out at the stinging slap. She then grabs your cheeks together in one hand making you look into her steely green eyes.

“You’re going to go back out there looking like this, slut. Looking like you just got your face fucked within an inch of its life. With my cum on your dress, kitten. Now you’re going to go out there and make her cry or I will. I’m getting bored of this so make it fast, kitten.” She exits the bathroom leaving you a mess in the stall. You walk out to the sink and wash your hands. You look up at yourself in the mirror horrified by what you see. Tears mixed with your mascara cascades in streaks down your face, one side red from her slap. Your eye shadow smeared and clumpy with her dried spit. Your lips red and puffy, pink lipstick smudged around the edges. _Oh you are so screwed_. You shakily fix your dress looking down at the glob of fake cum on your chest. _Perfect how the hell are you going to explain your way out of this?_ You pick your phone out of your pocket in the dress and see that Carol has texted you a few times asking if you were okay and if she should come check on you. You shoot her a text and give yourself one last look in the mirror. With a heavy sigh you walk out of the bathroom with your head held high. You see Nat smirking at you as you make your way to Carol, who is looking at you with a pained expression. She stands up and walks over to you as you reach the table.

“Y/N, is everything alright? What happened in there, you were gone for 15 minutes?” You look down at your feet avoiding eye contact. She lifts your chin up observing your mess of a face and you can see the minute she notices the substance on your dress.

“Is- is that what I think it is? Because if so I think I might just go.” Your eyes widen as she narrows her eyes at you, she’s _never_ looked at you like that.

“_No- Carol! It's not what you think at all!_ I don’t like that whatsoever, I promise. It’s _um_ well I got a little sick in there and it got messy._ Really messy_.” You see Nat snicker out of the corner of your eye and you visibly twitch with anger. You just now notice you are in the middle of a crowded restaurant trying to convince your date nothing happened.

“Are you sure, Y/N because it looks like you just got_ fucked_ and it wasn’t me who did it.” _Yikes_. You clear your throat and lean in closer to her ear, out of range from everyone else.

“Carol, will you please just _take me home?_” You pull away from her with the best puppy dog eyes you could muster. She looks at you her eyes completely devoid of any emotions. She pulls out her wallet and drops enough cash to cover the bill and tip before grabbing your arm and dragging you outside. You didn’t even notice Nat was gone. You make it to her car before she releases you from her hold.

“What the _fuck_ are you doing to me, Y/N?! Did you _fuck_ someone else in there?! On our first official date?! Your face is a nightmare right now, your little lie about being _sick_ I don’t believe it at all. You have never been good at lying!” Tears prick at your eyes as you take in her anger. You pull out your earpiece and handed it to her. She looks at it then up at you.

“What is this?”

“I’m, well- it’s a long story, Carol. But I will tell you everything, I promise! Just not here okay? You deserve to know the truth.” She sighs and nods her head back to the car.

“Come on, let me get you home.” The car ride to your house was dead silent. You were nervous about telling her but you had to, you can’t lose her. Once at your house she parks her car next to yours in the driveway. You unbuckle and turn towards her laying your hand on her arm.

“Carol, I am so so sorry for everything tonight. You don’t deserve this, I’m no good for you, you deserve so much more than I could ever give you.” She looks at you with tears in her eyes.

“Y/N, you’re all I could ever want and more. I just _need_ to know what’s going on. We can work this out, I’m sure.” You shake your head in disbelief at her words.

“Carol, I care about you too much to hurt you anymore. This has become too dangerous. She will _never_ allow this-” You stop yourself from saying anymore and get out of the car as fast as you could. You hear Carol do the same, she then grabs your arm spinning you around to face her.

“You promised me, Y/N! You promised to tell me the truth, so tell me, _please._ _Who is she_ and why does she tell you what to do?” You hesitate before slowly nodding your head.

“Okay, I’ll tell you everything. Just know that by letting you know everything your life could be in danger. Well it kind of already is?_ Nat hates you._” She looks at you confused.

“Who the_ fuck is Nat?_” You nod towards your house indicating that you will tell her more inside. She nods back and follows you up the driveway. You step up to your front door with Carol right behind you. You stop as you noticed it’s cracked open.

“Carol, you should leave, _right now._” She grabs your elbow at the pain in your voice. She was about to speak when your front door creaks all the way open.

“Oh no, Carol, _you should stay._” Your eyes widen as you see Natalia with a _gun _pointed at Carol.

_“What the fuck, Nat?!”_ She grabs your arm pulling you inside roughly making you fall to the ground. She looks pointedly at Carol motioning her inside with her gun. Carol slowly makes her way inside walking as far away from the crazy red head as possible. She goes to help you up when Natalia clicks her tongue.

“Don’t you dare go near the little slut. She doesn’t deserve _any_ help right now. It seems she’s lost her head calling me by a stupid nickname. Tsk tsk, kitten. _You know better._” You look between the two women from your position on the floor. _Could today get any worse?_

“Well what do you have to say for yourself, kitten?” You look up at Carol, nervously. You scream in protest as Natalia strides over to Carol, gun pointed at her. Carol seems to be doing alright given her situation. Her stern chocolate gaze staring straight into Natalia’s crazed green eyes.

“Mommy! _Please! I’m sorry,_ I’m sorry I didn’t use your proper name! I’ve been a bad girl._ Please, Mommy. Please don’t hurt her._” She huffs at you and points Carol towards a chair in the living room.

“Go sit down and don’t say a word.” Carol looks to you and you nod at her. She looks away from you and sighs, walking over to sit in the designated chair.

“You’ve got the bitch wrapped around your little finger, kitten. I’m impressed.” You see Carol grip the armrests as her jaw tightens, glaring up at Natalia. _Fuck that’s hot._ You shake your head at the mere thought you could be thinking that right now. Natalia grabs some rope from a bag and walks over to Carol tying her wrists and ankles to the chair.

“You’ve got the best seat in the house, _Carol._” She says her name with such disgust it sends shivers down your spine. The fact she said best seat flew right over your head.

“Knees.” You shake your head clearing your thoughts as best you can and struggle to get on your knees for her. Once you finally get in to position she slaps you across the face making Carol scream out in disbelief.

“You disobeyed me tonight, kitten. You know i _hate_ disobedience. You’ve been a brat, and what do brats get, kitten?” You whimper as you struggle to speak with your cheek throbbing.

“They get punished, Mommy.”

“That’s right, kitten. You’ve already been punished once today and I’m not going to make it any easier for you now face down ass up, you little slut.”

“Stop calling her that!” You gasp as you hear the bullet entering the chamber as Natalia cocks her gun and pointed it at Carol. You look up at her to say something when she silenced you with a harsh glare.

“Unless you want a hole in your fucking head, I would shut the fuck up. If you knew _anything_ about Y/N here you would know she loves to be degraded, humiliated _and_ punished. They are some of her biggest turn ons. Isn’t that right, _slut?_” Your mind goes fuzzy as you hear your name fall from her lips for the first time. Your pussy clenched around her dildo at the way it sounded falling from her mouth. You look up at her with wide eyes trying to answer her. She puts her finger closer to the trigger making you stutter out an answer.

“Yes-_Yes, Mommy. I absolutely love it._ I love being your little bratty slut, Mommy.” She releases the trigger and puts the safety on, sliding it in the back of her jeans.

“That’s my good little whore. Now _strip._” You look up at her and then to Carol, face red with embarrassment. You see Nat raise her hand as if to slap you so you quickly start unzipping your dress and pulling down the shoulder straps. Once your dress is at your waist you pick up your knees to slide the dress off the rest of the way, followed by your underwear. You toss it to the side and look back up at Nat. Having lost her patience she grabs your hair making you look up at her, she back hands you across the face with so much force it stuns you for a minute.

“Face down ass up, kitten.” You tremble as she undoes her belt slowly pulling it from the loops. She folds the belt in half snapping them together releases a loud cracking noise making you jump and quickly get into position.

“I want you to count, kitten. You’re getting ten lashes for being a brat and disobeying me tonight, is that clear?”

“Yes, Mommy.” She quickly brings down the belt on your ass with no mercy. You bite your lip to stop yourself from screaming.

“One, Mommy.” You clench as she brings the belt down again, teeth digging further into your lip.

“Two, Mommy.” Your ass was already on fire from earlier and you didn’t think you could take the rest of your punishment. After each stroke she would pause, waiting to see if you would call out red. After the tenth stroke you release a huge sob in relief, you nearly melted when she rubbed her hand over ass, soothing a little of the burn and whispered praises on how well you took your punishment and that you were her good girl. You hear Carol’s heavy breathing once you calmed down from your punishment. Once Natalia realizes you’re okay she wastes no more time and tosses her belt to the side.

“Get up.” You quickly scramble to your feet with your hands behind your back. She grabs a fistful of your hair and drags you in front of Carol, turning your back to her.

“Bend over, slut. Let her see your filthy stuffed fuck holes.” You bend over, her hand still fisting your hair as you flush with even more humiliation. You hear Carol gasp at the mess that are your holes.

“Kitten, you made such a mess of yourself. You’re dripping everywhere. Such a desperate slut, your holes just begging to be fucked by a real woman. To treat them the way they should be treated with a rough hard fucking. Do you want that, kitten?” Both Carol and Nat see your cunt visibly clench around her toy.

“Yes, Mommy, please! Please fuck me!” Your eyes clenched shut as you hear Carol scoff at your pleading words.

“Ah is poor little Carol jealous? Jealous you could never _fuck her _the way_ I can?_ Give this _slut_ what she craves? What she _needs?_” You feel Natalia’s hand on your ass dragging a finger slowly down your crack to the plug resting in your hole. She pushes lightly on the plug making you let out a moan at the feeling.

“How did it feel, kitten? Being stuffed with my toys?” She slowly twists the plug to the right making you choke on a moan.

“I felt so _full_, Mommy. I loved every minute of it, feeling stuffed.”

“That’s my good girl. Now relax, kitten.” You relax your muscles as you smile at her soft words. _She does have a heart. _Once she sees that you are relaxed she slowly pulls out the plug smiling as you clench around nothing. She tosses the plug near Carol’s feet and pushes you closer to Carol who vehemently shakes her head.

“You want to eat this slut’s ass, bitch? Huh want to find out what it feels like? Tastes like? Or is that too far for your prissy ass?” She smacks your stuffed cunt making you jump.

“Kitten, do you want something from Carol here?”

“Daddy, please! Please eat your baby girl’s ass!” Natalia huffs at your plea and smacks your ass harshly making you cry out as it was still sore from your spankings earlier.

“This is _my ass_, kitten. Don’t say stupid shit like that, you filthy cunt.” You moan out at her words and she raises a brow at Carol.

“Y/N, how could you like this? I was raised to _never_ treat a woman like this. I don’t get it.” Nat rolls her eyes at the woman.

“Your parents taught you how _not_ to fuck a woman, that’s disgusting.” Carol shakes her head at Nat.

“No, I was raised to_ respect women_. Not degrade them.”

“Well this one, _so submissive_, loves to be degraded and _fucked hard_. Which is why it baffles me she decided to _fuck you_ of all people! The most _vanilla_ a bitch could get! Kitten, she won’t even eat your ass or look at it for that matter.”

“Well, she did let me call her Daddy. I mean she was skeptical at first but then she loved it.” Nat rolls her eyes at you and snorts.

“_Pathetic._ Let’s show her what she’s missing out on, hm? I was going to let her participate but now she will only be watching. You better not close your eyes for anything other than blinking or I’ll permanently shut them for you.” You guess she nodded her head as conformation because then Nat’s hands are on you pushing you to stand up. Her hands grab and knead at your breasts roughly, pulling at you nipples making them harden at her touch. She pulls her hands away and smacks your breasts. You bite your lip holding back your moans. Natalia notices and grabs your nipples twisting roughly and holding them there. Your knees bend as you grab onto her wrists releasing a pained moan.

“Don’t hold back on me, kitten. I want to hear you.”

“Yes, Mommy.” She releases your nipples and takes a step back looking you up and down. She points to her feet and you kneel before her, looking up at her through your lashes. She pats your head and traces her hand down your face over your cheek before slipping two fingers in your mouth. You moan as you suck gently on her fingers tracing them with your tongue. You see her look up at Carol, who is watching you intently, mouth slightly ajar.

“Enjoying the show, Carol? If so we’re just getting started,” Nat pulls out her fingers, wiping them on your face and nods towards the couch. “Hands and knees, kitten, facing Carol.” You get up and make your way to the couch getting into position and facing Carol, who is turned to the side. Nat walks up to her chair and spins her around to face you correctly, scooting the chair to the end of the couch, were you could easily reach out and touch her. You give her a soft smile as you see the conflicted desire in her eyes. Nat makes her way to you on the couch, kneeling behind you. You moan as she rubs her hands all over your lower body, squeezing and roughly pawing you everywhere. Her left hand leaves your hips and moves down to your cunt, tracing the end of the dildo that’s filling you up so well. You gasp out a moan at the feeling, staring straight into Carol’s eyes. She grabs a hold of the dildo and slowly pulls it out making you whimper at the now empty feeling. Nat tosses the dildo onto the ground and uses both her hands to hold you open.

“_Fuck, kitten._ You’re soaked and this beautiful pussy of yours is gaping right now. So beautiful, I bet you missing being full, hm?” She gently blows on your cunt watching it quiver and contract at the feeling. You see Carol bite her lip as you moan.

“How bad do you want to see this pretty cunt, Carol? If you weren’t such a bitch earlier you could’ve _fucked_ this whore’s slutty pussy. Would you have liked that, kitten.” _Oh god_. You close your eyes and quickly reopen them when she slaps your pussy twice, making you release a strangled moan.

“Yes, Mommy. I can’t help but think of _both of you_ fucking me and filling my slutty fuck holes. Just _please, Mommy. Please, fuck me!_” You hear her tsk at your answer.

“What a little slut, hm? You want to be fucked by two people at once? You should be upset at Carol, kitten. That could’ve happened. Don’t worry, baby doll. I can make it happen for you soon.” Your eyes widen at the thought of it being with anyone else besides Carol and you pout.

“I want Daddy to_ fuck me!_ Not some random girl!” Nat rolls her eyes at your stubbornness and slaps you on the ass, making you lean forward a bit.

“Yes well if_ Daddy _doesn’t take that stick out of her ass she cannot join._ Period._” You look up at Carol with hope in your eyes. You notice that her eyes have become watery and you feel bad for her, she didn’t deserve this. You hear Nat unzipping her pants and you moan as you feel her strap hitting you on the thigh. She slowly circles your clit with the head and drags it up and down through your slick folds. _Fuck._

“I refilled it, kitten. Are you ready for Mommy’s cock, slut?”

“Fuck yes, Mommy. Please give me your cock! Please fuck your filthy little whore, Mommy!” You see Carol’s mouth drop open as yours does in a scream as Natalia slams her cock into your sopping cunt. She fucks you hard and fast with no intention of ever slowing down. She brings one hand up to your hair taking a fistful and pulling hard. You sob as your eyes leave Carol’s and are now aimed at the ceiling.

“That’s right, slut, taking Mommy’s cock so well. Fuck I’m going to fill you with my cum, baby doll. You dirty whore, that’s what you want, right? _Fuck_ whose cunt is this?”

“_Fuck_. It’s yours, Mommy! It’s_ all _yours, please give it to me, Mommy! Cum in your filthy slut’s pussy, please!” She grunts and slaps your ass with every thrust, she releases your hair and grabs on to your hip. Your eyes roll back as you feel a nose collide with yours. Your eyes widen and you release a moan as Carol shoves her tongue in your mouth. You eagerly kiss back not expecting it at all. You hear Nat release a cackle.

“Fuck, Carol, I’m impressed you held out so long. It’s hard to resist this little brat, isn’t it?” Carol moans in response not wanting to break the kiss. You feel Nat pull out and you break the kiss to look back at her and pout. She smacks your ass and stands up with her fake cock hanging out of the zipper compartment. You bite your lip as you watch her step towards Carol. She unties her hands but leaves her legs tied down.

“You can do whatever you want to her, wherever you can reach that is. _Have fun._” She smirked at Carol then looks down at you before walking back to the couch. You lick your lips as she thrusts back into you as Carol grabs your face and kisses you roughly. She pulls away from you and slaps you across the face and grabs your hair in her other hand. Holding your face still she slaps you again, making you release a sob.

“Is this how you like to be treated,slut?” You nod unable to form a coherent thought as Nat fucks you roughly and Carol is seemingly coming around to rough treatment. Your head may explode right now. She smacks you harder this time.

“Fucking_ answer me_, you whore!” Nat chuckles at your pain reveling in the loud moan you release as she puts her thumb in your asshole.

“Yes, Daddy! I love being treated like this!_ Please!_”

“Tell me this, baby girl. Did she fuck you at the restaurant?_ Did she?_” Your eyes look up at her pleadingly. Her eyes shine with tears as she now knows the answer.

“Daddy, I’m sorry! Please, Daddy!”

“Please what, baby girl?”

“Please _use me._ Do whatever you want to me, to your baby girl, please, Daddy.”

“No,” You look up at her with pained eyes. She places three fingers at the entrance of your mouth and you open to accommodate them. “you’re not my baby girl, not anymore.” You let tears fall as she looks at you with an unreadable expression. She leans in closer to you as she shoves her fingers further in your throat making you gag. She has tears falling as well, you think maybe because she doesn’t _really_ want to do this. You feel Nat start to rub your clit and you clench your jaw making Carol pull out her fingers making a pained noise.

“I’m sorry, Daddy! I didn’t mean to bite you.” She shakes her head and pulls you into a kiss. You both moan as you come closer to the edge.

“Fuck, kitten. I’m close. You ready to have your pussy filled?” You pull away from the kiss and look into Carol’s eyes and for the first time you see what could’ve been. It could’ve been you and Carol with a stable healthy relationship if only you hadn’t had that chance encounter with Nat in London. You give her a small smile as she returns one, albeit shaky.

“Yes, Mommy, please fill my pussy!” You wince at Carol’s face, still clearly turned on but with so much hurt. Carol brings you in for one more kiss, you knowing it would be your last. You feel Nat release her fake cum inside you and you moan as you cum alongside, her fingers circling your puffy clit helping you along. Carol pulls away first your lips connected by a string of spit. Both of your faces red with tears. Nat pulls out of you and you shiver as the cum leaks out of you. She sits back to admire her work with a satisfied smirk, not at all caring about either yours or Carol’s inner struggle. She smacks your ass for the umpteenth time and gets up. She throws you your dress as she undoes Carol’s legs from the chair.

“You’re free to go. I’m not going to kill you since Y/N did in fact make you cry.” Carol looks at you with clear hurt in her eyes as you look down unable to take it. She gets up from the chair as you slide your dress back on. Carol clears her throat and points to your room.

“I’m just going to grab a few things, then I’ll leave.” Natalia looks bored as you slowly nod your head at Carol. Once Carol is out of the room Nat looks down at you.

“She _really_ spoiled this evening, kitten. At least she won’t be a problem anymore.” She shrugs as you glare at her. You shake your head and stand up on wobbly legs, she reaches out to steady you and your breath hitches as your eyes meet. Why did she have to be so damn beautiful? You were so lost in her eyes you haven't even heard the police sirens. You look over her shoulder as they pound on your door. She looks behind you and you turn as well seeing Carol holding up her wanted picture. _Fuck_. Nat smirks and pulls you closer pressing her lips against yours. You nearly exploded, her lips were so fucking soft and plump. You moan as she bites your bottom lip demanding entrance with her tongue. Your hands are on her waist when she moves to pull out her gun. She pulls away aiming it at Carol who was making her way to the door. She stops moving towards the door as you kiss Natalia’s neck a few times. She pulls away completely making you whine. She smirks at you and gives you one last kiss.

“Until next time, kitten.” She gives you a sly wink and makes her way to your bedroom and out of that window. You jump as your front door is kicked in.

“Police! Where is she?!” Carol points to your room and you glare at her.

“She went that way, officers.” They nod and run to your room.

“You know that was a _bitch_ move, Carol.” She huffs and crosses her arms making her way to your front door.

“Yeah well at least I’m not being taken advantage of by a freaky serial killer.”

“Hey! She’s not a serial killer, she’s an assassin!” She looks appalled.

“Same fucking difference!” You growl and point to your front door.

“Get out, Carol.” She looks at you one last time with a look you couldn’t decipher and walks away, leaving you alone. You nearly jump when the police walked back into the living room.

_“Fucking hell!”_

“Sorry ma’am. It seems she got out through your bedroom window. We will pursue her and let you know if we catch her. Thank you for the tip. Have a nice day.” You glare at them as they leave shutting your front door that was now damaged. Once alone you sit down on the couch and put your face in your hands and release a loud sob. God what is this woman doing to you? That kiss was _everything_ yet she can’t stay because she’s on the run. What kind of life is that? You don’t know when you’ll see her next and yet you’ll wait for her. Definitely not going to sleep with anyone else since that turns out shitty anyways. You take your hands away from your face and rest them on your knees, you look at your coffee table and notice a small black box with a card on top. Has that been there this whole time? You pick up the box and open the card. _‘For next time. - N’_ You scrunch your eyebrows together as you put the card to the side. You open the top of the box and gasped. Inside sat a white collar with a few pink diamond studs. In the middle sat a pink bow with a heart shaped tag underneath, kitten was written on the tag with a tiny diamond on the bottom. You release a little sob at the beautiful gift. You replace the top of the box and place it back on the table. You pick up the card again tracing the words and imagining her sitting down to write it. It was then you realized that you wanted this and you know what, _fuck it._ She could very well be the death of you but you didn’t mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What I had in mind for the collar.  
https://img.etsystatic.com/il/3c3ac5/1273974197/il_fullxfull.1273974197_qgzh.jpg


End file.
